Christmas with the Cullens
by luv2write320
Summary: What will happen when the Cullens dicide to celebrate Christmas for the first time in a few years? Alice is completely in charge. Now complete. Check out my toehr stories.
1. Deciding

**This is my third fan fic. Hope you guys like it.**

APOV

Wow, it is November 24th only one more month until Christmas! Us Cullens don't usually celebrate Christmas' when you can celebrate a holiday for forever you don't feel a need to celebrate it each year. Since it is our first Christmas with Bella, I decided for the family that we were going to celebrate Christmas. Since I knew that Edward would find out before the rest of the family I started to translate Romeo and Juliet into French, German, Mandarin, and recited it backwards in English. When Carlisle got home from work at the hospital I called a family meeting.

"Okay everyone," I said, "What do you say to celebrating Christmas this year with Bella?"

Before anyone else could say anything Emmet spoke.

"Yeah!"he shouted excited then he started singing the song Santa Claus is Coming to Town.

"That's a wonderful idea," said Esme.

"Fine by me," said Carlisle.

"Whatever," Rosalie said bored.

"Whatever you want," Jasper said.

"Yeah, sounds fun," said Edward.

"Yay! Now Edward," Alice said, "go get Bella so we can tell her the news

EPOV

I got up and jogged to my silver Volvo. When I got in I turned on the radio and sped towards Bella's house. Bella was outside on the front steps of her house waiting for me.

"Hey," Bella said as Edward approached.

"Hey, what do you say to going to my house to see Alice," Edward said.

"Why? Bella asked. Alice usually talked to her about things like shopping or at least when she sent me to go and get her.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Edward said. When I saw her face I quickly added" it isn't about shopping."

"Fine," she said.

Then we took off towards my house.

APOV

Yay I said to myself they should arrive in thirty second. Then quickly enough (thought not quickly enough for me) I heard a door slam and then the front door open.

"Bella, Bella" I said. At this point I was jumping with excitement. Edward shot me a warning glance, but I ignored him.

"What?" Bella asked warily.

"We are going to be celebrating Christmas together!" I squeaked.

"Uh, Alice, um okay," said Bella.

"Yay," I said, "so much to do." I said.

"Alice you have a month," said Bella.

"Yes, but I have to plan the dinner for the family of Christmas day and I have to plan the Christmas Eve party," I gushed

"Wait," Bella, "there's a party involved? I'm out,"

"Oh, come one Bella, what fun would celebrating Christmas be without a party?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I've done it for my whole life without throwing a party," mumbled Bella.

"It'll be fun," I said. Then at vampire speed I ran off to start planning.

"Help me, Edward," Bella moaned.

"I heard that Bella!" I shouted.

"It'll be okay," said Edward.


	2. Christmas Tree Solutions

**This chapter goes out to all the people who read the first chapter and liked it.**

BPOV

Finally school was over. I was happy and relieved; I was happy because school was over. I wasn't happy because I was going over to the Cullen's house to Christmas plan. Fun, I thought. I got into my truck and then headed to the Cullen's house. When I pulled up to the house I heard people laughing really hard (well not technically people).

APOV

"Hey everyone, Bella's here," I said. I got off my chair. I was hard to pull my self together after my vision.

"_Emmet what are you doing?" asked Rosalie._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Emmet._

"_It looks like you are going to a mall, dressed as a turkey asking people to save you because the turkey hunter is after you," Rosalie said disgusted._

"_I wasn't going to go and ask people to save me; I was just going to go in a turkey outfit," Emmet said._

"_Good," growled Rosalie._

"_But since you gave me the idea, I think I will do that. By Rose,"_

"Hey Bella, are you ready to plan the Christmas party?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Bella said. She definitely didn't sound definite.

"Okay, I have a question. Do people usually buy a Christmas tree or chop one down them selves?" I asked. I hoped she said chop them down them selves. It would be so much easier because we could chop it down the morning of Christmas Eve and it would still smell fresh, also because if we chopped down one by ourselves we would get a bigger one.

"Most people buy one," Bella said.

"Well," I said when I thought it over, "it would be simpler but this party will be extra ordinary, so will the tree. We are going to chop one down ourselves," I declared.

"Hey Emmet," I called.

"Yeah," he said.

"Come down here," I said.

"Be right down," he said.

I was waiting. I waited for about three minutes, enough time for a human to pry themselves away from there previous activities and get themselves down here.

"Emmet," I screeched.

"Gee little sis. What did you want that was so important," Emmet said kind of annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking to keep the Christmas tree fresh that we should cut it down on the morning of the Christmas. So since you are the strongest will you do it," I asked in my sweetest voice.

"But Alice, I'll get cold out there chopping down a tree. I will get lonely," Emmet said.

"Well to your first problem, YOU"RE A VAMPIRE you are already cold. For the second, Jasper and Edward can keep you company," I practically screamed at him.

"Fine, I'll do it," Emmet said.

"Good, if you said that you wouldn't I wouldn't care I would make you do it anyway," I said.

"What ever," Emmet said before he ran off.

During my conversation with Emmet, Bella stared out the window. I was thinking that she didn't wasn't for be noticed.

"So, Bella, when do you think that we should go Christmas shopping?" I asked.

"You have a month Alice," Bella said.

"Fine, it may be early for presents but we need decorations. We need decorations." I said.

"Edward, help me," Bella said.

That's all she had to say to get Edward there. Then he looked at me.

"What Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"Alice, too much shopping," Bella stuttered.

"Alice?" Edward said.

"All I mentioned was shopping for decorations," I said. I started translating Happy Birthday into Dutch so Edward wouldn't know that I had also mentioned present shopping.

"Alice what else," he asked with a warning tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You're translating Happy Birthday into Dutch," he stated.

"Fine," I huffed, "I mentioned shopping for presents.

Oh, no. He looked mad.

"Bella, going to drive you home now," Edward said calmly.

"Okay," said Bella.

Then they got into the car. Edward knew how my visions worked, so he wouldn't stay on one path. It was driving me crazy. It kept switching from yelling at me, to not mentioning it at all, to just plain talking about it. Then I heard him come near the house. He still "didn't" make up his mind. I didn't know what to expect. When he turned open the door handle and the slammed the door closed, I didn't need any vision to tell me what he had planned to do.

"Alice, why!" he shouted at me.** (I was going to end here, but because I'm so nice I didn't)**

I braced my self and started to talk.

"Edward, I didn't…" I started but he interrupted me.

"You know how she gets about presents," he shouted.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, it seems like you don't, so I'm going to explain," Edward shouted.

I got a vision.

_Edward was still yelling, but then he calmed down. Once he calmed down he started to explain the problem._

"Alice," he said. He seemed already calmed down. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," I said, "I'll try not to mention shopping a lot anymore. I will defiantly not mention shopping for you." I stated.

"Yeah, Alice, you better not mention shopping for me," he said.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem to have a happy outcome," I said.

Then we both started laughing.

**A/N If it seems like one chapter the story is going in one direction then it switches, that is because I am writing it without a solid plot. Hope you liked it! ******


	3. Decorations

**A/N: Well sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you have any ideas PM me, if you don't I probably won't be able to update as much. A girl can only update so fast. Anyway this goes out to anyone who has been reading since the begging.**

BPOV

"Bella," Alice called.

I groaned. She was probably calling me to talk to me about some sort of insignificant detail about Christmas light or ornaments.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, what kind of Christmas lights should I use," Alice asked me._

"_What do you mean," I asked. They looked the same to me._

"_Did you hear me? I asked what kind of Christmas lights I should use." Alice repeated. _

"_Alice, I hate to break this to you but they look the same. They are both colored Christmas lights," I said._

"_NO BELLA!" Alice screamed, "They are completely different. The pattern for the one in my left hand is red, green, pink, orange, blue, red, green, pink, orange etc. The one in my right hand on the pattern is, blue, orange, pink, green, red etc."_

"_Is it that important Alice," I said, when she nodded I continued, "Fine the one in you left hand," I said._

_End Flashback_

"Bella," Alice called me.

"Coming, I said.

I wend down stairs. What I saw made me almost faint. The whole down stairs was piled with coils of Christmas lights. Then I noticed there was about three miles of extension cords.

"Alice, I thought that we were only going to get one tree," I said.

"We are," she said, like I was missing something completely obvious.

"Then why do we need like thousands of Christmas lights and three miles of extension cords," I asked.

"Well to your question we are lighting the way to our house. Kind of like the graduation party except this time it will be Christmas decorations. Great idea!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, it's a good idea, but I mean how practical is it. I mean all the trees on the way to your house?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella dear, you forgot you are dealing with vampires here," Alice told me.

"Oh, right," I said.

**A/N OME I am so sorry that it is soooooooooooooo short. I wanted to get something out and no more ideas were coming so I am just going to post this. Please don't get mad. I you write in ideas I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. If I See One More Tree

**A/N This chapter goes out to ****andolph14! Thanks for your great ideas! ******

APOV

"Every one," I called, "I need to talk to you outside."

We met outside. I waited for everyone to come before I started to talk.

"Well, I have…" I started.

"Why do we have to have the meeting out side? And what took over the living room." Emmet interrupted.

"Well, if you had any common sense you would think that the family meeting is outside because the living room is full of Christmas lights. And why are you complaining about the meeting being outside," I told Emmet.

"I am complaining because, like I told you before, I get cold," Emmet replied. I swear he was born became a toddler and never grew up.

"EMMET YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I would like to warn you tomorrow and 7:00 sharp," I said.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"We are decorating trees," I said excitedly.

"Real fun," Bella mumbled.

"Bella remember I can hear what you say even if you mumble," I reminded her.

"Oh," she said.

CHRISTMASWITHTHECULLENSCHIRSMASWITHTHECULLENS

"Bella, Bella time to get up!" I said. I was jumping on the bed.

"Alice, go away for another hour," Bella complained.

"No," I said.

"If you do…I will go present shopping with you," Bella said.

Wow Bella must really be out of it, she just agreed to go shopping. What should I do? Should I let her sleep and then take advantage of her agreeing to shopping with me…or…should I get her up now and start decorating. I chose the first option that was the one that would help me the most.

"Fine, Bella, one hour," I said sternly.

CHRISTMASWITHTHECULLENSCHRISTMASWITHTHECULLENS

BPOV

Wow, I am stupid. I just agreed to go shopping with Alice, just to get another hour of sleep.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice screamed in my ear.

"What?" I asked irritably. Wasn't it just almost five minutes ago when I asked her for another hour?

"Get up," she demanded.

"No," I responded.

"Don't make me go get Emmet," Alice threatened.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"Oh yes I would," she challenged me.

"Prove it," I challenged back.

"Emmet!" Alice called.

"What," Emmet shouted back, even thought there was no need of it because of the vampire hearing.

"Bella, needs help waking up," Alice said simply.

"Sure, be right up," Emmet said.

Before I could even register what Alice said and how Emmet responded I was dangling upside down. Then Emmet started to shake me. I could feel the blood rush to my head.

"Emmet, put me down," I said.

"What, I can't hear you," Emmet replied.

"EMMET I know that you can hear me. Remember you are a vampire," I shouted at him.

"The point," he said.

"You could hear when I said put me down," I said.

Then thankfully Emmet put me down. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and then my teeth. When I went down stairs I noticed the absence of the many coils of Christmas lights and extension cords.

"Every one outside," Alice commanded.

When I got outside I saw boxes and boxes of Christmas ornaments.

"Okay everyone here is how it's going to work, I will assign you a section you will finish decorating that section by the end of the day. If you fail that task you will start tomorrow and try to finish," Alice said, with authority.

"Yes, Alice," every one replied.

"I will assign you with a partner," Alice said, "Emmet you are working with Rosalie, Esme you can work with Carlisle, Jasper you are working with Edward, and Bella you get to work with me!"

"I want to work with Bella," Edward said.

"Too bad, I planned it this way and you are going to live with it," Alice said.

Everyone went off to their section of trees and started to decorate. With me and Alice it was mostly Alice decorating at vampire speed and talking human while I watched ornaments and lights "magically" appear. It was kind of nice we talked about random things that unfortunately included shopping.

"Bella I know that you don't like to shop, but I think that we should talk about shopping," Alice said.

By now I started to decorate on one tree. The funny thing was that in the time that is took me to put one ornament on Alice completed about 3 trees.

CHRISTMASWITHTHECULLENS CHRISTMASWITHTHECULLENS

"Oh, look at the time," Alice said "I think that we should check out every one work," Alice said.

"Okay," I said.

We walked over to Rosalie and Emmet's section first. There Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were arguing. Rosalie was off to the side just shaking her head at them.

"Emmet, you can't have feakin' a teddy on the top of you Christmas tree," Edward yelled.

"Yes I can!" Emmet cried back like a little kid.

"No Emmet. I won't let a teddy bear show the way to my house," Edward replied, still yelling.

"Hey, it's my house too. Jazz you decide. Should Mr. Teddy stay on the sop of the tree," Emmet whined.

"Uh...um…I don't know," Jasper replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? Either you want it or you don't" Edward screamed. I swear if he were human he would be red from anger.

"Uh, I don't really care, it's between you and him," Jasper said calmly.

"Ha! Ha! Edward. If he said he didn't care that means that he likes the idea and he just doesn't want to insult you by saying that he doesn't," Emmet said.

_Meanwhile_

EsmePOV

"Carlisle, I think that Alice thought up a good idea," Esme said.

"Yeah, it gives everybody sometime to hangout and enjoy the holiday season," Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, I think that it is amazing that they haven't started to fight over something stupid yet," Esme said.

"Yes, finally peace and quiet," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle do you hear that," Esme asked.

"What," Carlisle asked.

"Oh, yeah I hear it," Carlisle, "I think they they're fighting about something.

"Oh geez, I spoke to soon," Esme said before they started to run to find out what was going on.

When Carlisle and I got there Edward and Emmet were wrestling. I wonder what this was about.

"Okay, what's going on here," I asked calmly.

"Edward and Emmet are fighting over Emmet having a teddy bear on the top of his Christmas trees," Alice said bored.

"Okay," I said.

"Boys, stop wrestling and let me hear what happened," I said.

"Fine," Emmet and Edward both replied.

"Emmet, do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, "I was just right here minding my own business when Edward came over. He started to bug me about having a teddy bear on the top of my tree,"

"Edward is that true," I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Why do you care if there is teddy bear on the top of Emmet's tree?" I asked.

"Well, because people from my school are going to be coming to our houses, guided by the Christmas trees. I don't want people to think that I put a teddy bear on the top of the tree," Edward admitted.

"Okay Edward," I said, "I know that you don't want that but it is Emmet's section to decorate,"

"Fine, I'll just be humiliated," Edward said.

Even though I knew that it should be up to Emmet to decorate his trees it hurt me. I didn't want any of my sons to be upset. I was thinking about it when Bella spoke up.

"Edward, I have an idea," Bella said.

"What," Edward snapped.

"Well since we each have a section why don't we put a sign up in front of each of our sections. Like for example when your section starts we put a big sign saying decorated by Edward and Jasper. In front of Emmet and Rosalie's section we put a sign that says decorated by Emmet and Rosalie. The same thing will happen with me and Alice's (**A/NI know this is wrong grammar I didn't know how else to say it)** and Carlisle and Esme's," Bella said.

"Wow, Bella, great idea," I said, "Edward, what do you think?"

"Well it sounds great. I don't really care if there is a teddy bear on top if people know that I am not the one that put it up there," Edward said.

"Okay," I said, "who wants to make the signs or should each team make their own?" I asked.

"I think the each team should make their own," Jasper said, "I mean because everyone decorated their own section and their sign is part of their section. I think that they should design it themselves,"

"Great," Alice said, "Bella, let's go back to the house and start making our sign,"

"Okay," Bella said, "I guess my plans were mad for me. See ya guys,"

**A/N Hey, I was going to stop sooner but I found out that I had a snow day tomorrow and that gave me an adrenaline rush. The next chapter is probably going to be present shopping. I really need suggestions for presents for each character from each character (this is for when they open presents. Shopping will probably be Alice and Bella. If you send in an idea I will mention you in the beginning of the chapter.**


	5. Shopping

**A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who sent in present ideas. I can still use more if anyone has any ideas. **

APOV

Ugh, I mean how much sleep could a human need. It is like past 8:30 and Bella still hasn't waked up. If she doesn't wake up by nine I will go wake her up. You see today is a very busy day. I have to bring Bella to the mall. We have to go present shopping!!!!!!! Oh, today is going to be so much fun.

"Bella! Bella! Time to get up," I shouted in excitement.

"Alice," Bella groaned.

"It's nine and you are going to be ready to leave by 9:30," I shouted back.

"What, Alice? I forgot that going to a few stores takes five hours," Bella said.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when are you ever going to learn? With Alice Cullen you never go to a few stores…" I started.

"Great" Bella interrupted

"You go to every store in the mall!" I continued.

"Ugh" Bella replied.

"Be up and ready by 9:30," I said.

Gee, I better start finding a way to keep Edward out of my mind. If he knows and Emmet and Jasper know that he knows, well things could get ugly. I wouldn't want a reprise of what happened in 1966. Before I knew it, it was 9:30. Bella still didn't appear. 9:35 still no Bella. I decided that I will go and fetch her myself. I would think she would be asleep then she couldn't be blamed. When I opened her door she wasn't asleep. She was lying on her bed. Oh, my, god, I realized she wasn't taking her time and that she didn't fall back asleep; she was trying to see how long I would wait for her.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, "how are you going to explain your behavior?"

"What did I do? Bella asked, trying to be innocent.

"You know what you did. You waited up here until I came to get you. Well, now since you did that I think that you should be punished," I said.

"Uh, oh" Bella said.

"Yeah, uh, oh is right. I will just have to add more stores to our agenda," I said.

"Please, please Alice. Don't do this to me. I'll be good," Bella begged.

Well to bad for her she should have been on time.

"You know that I do not joke around when it comes to shopping. Now you have to suffer. Bella, I won't really torture you. I was kidding. I just please come with me," I said.

"One: Dang you visions. Two: I'll come, only if you don't drag me to every store in the mall," Bella told me.

"Okay I agreed.

Little did Bella know I had a way around her rules. She said that I couldn't drag her to every store in the mall. She never said anything about going to different stores in different malls. Oh, I am a genius. When Bella came downstairs we both headed out to my yellow Porsche.

BPOV

Ugh, today is going to be torture. It is shopping with Alice day. I mean I love her but sometimes she can go a little overboard. Alice and I were zooming down the highway towards Seattle. It would probably take at the most an hour and a half with Alice's crazy driving.

"Now Bella I remember what you said this morning before we left," Alice said.

"Yeah, are you going to listen and not drag me to every store in the mall," I said hopefully.

"Well, technically," Alice said.

"What! What do you mean technically? Either you do or you don't" I said confused.

"Well, kind of. I am not going to drag you to every store in the mall…" Alice stared.

"So, you are listening," I said.

"Let me finish. But the stores we don't go to in the first mall we will go to in the second mall," Alice stated.

"WHAT!" I screamed even though it wasn't necessary because of Alice's super hearing.

"You never stated that we couldn't go to two different malls." Alice said smugly.

"Ugh, Alice," I said.

"Sorry Bella. When you think of compromises you should really give it more thought," Alice replied.

"Yeah, like that'll help. Your visions will give you extra time to think of a way around what I say," I growled.

"Wow, I wasn't thinking of using my visions against you, but if it gets you to go shopping with me I might," Alice said.

"Fine, I'll go shopping with you with out complaint," I said.

When we finally got to the mall Alice was so energetic that I thought that she would burst. Me on the other hand, I was preparing myself for a really long day. When Alice got to the mall she ran to the nearest store, which "coincidentally" Hollister and bought pretty much the whole store. I whoever owns these stores must love Alice.

"Okay, Bella" Alice said, after dragging me to seventeen stores (I am not over exaggerating) and ten trips to the car.

"What," I said.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go home yet," Alice said.

"Yes, finally, I though you would never be done," I said.

"Oh, I'm not done. I am just going to spare you from going to the other thirteen stores," Alice said cheerfully.

"Thanks," I said.

**A/N: Hey, sorry if you were expecting me to write a huge chapter about the shopping trip. I wanted to get a chapter out and I didn't fell like writing one about shopping. Sorry it's so short.** **Also a shout out to my awesome Beta-rosiecullen1416.**


	6. Preperations

**A/N: Hey, what's going on guys? I'm finally updating Christmas with the Cullens!!!! I sad to say that there will only be a couple more chapters of this story, if anyone has any idea of a story that they want me to write after Christmas with the Cullens PM me.**

APOV

Oh, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we have so much to get ready for the party. We have to put up the decorations in the house, get the food ready (unfortunately, for us vampires, we will probably be part of the consumption of the food), and make sure everyone who is coming responded.

"Everyone living room now," I said.

Every one came down.

"Okay guys we have a lot to do. Bella you and Edward can work on the food. I think that it's best if we have a human on the food department because all of the food is gross to us. Jasper and Emmet you need to go out and cut the tree. Rose, you and I will be bringing the decoration for the tree down and decorating the tree after Jasper and Emmet bring it in. Carlisle and Esme, you will be making sure that everyone responded saying if they were going to come or not. Also you will be working on the surprise!" I commanded.

"Okay," everyone said.

When everyone just sat there in there own thought I started to wonder why they weren't doing anything.

"NOW!!!!!!!" I shouted.

"Okay, Rose let's go get those decorations.

BPOV

"Okay, Edward, we have been put in charge of the food. I think that we should do something simple. I mean with a bunch of teenagers we probably won't be able to do a sit down dinner. I think that we should do some sandwiches, chips, soda, crabmeat canapés, some salad for people who want something healthy, oh, and pizza for picky eaters," I said.

"Sure, sounds good to me. Well, truthfully it all sounds disgusting but I will just have to go along," Edward said.

EmPOV

"Yo, Jazz let's get going and chop down that tree," I said.

"Yeah, let's go before Alice attacks us for sitting around," Jasper said.

"Okay, I saw we run around until we find a perfect tree," I said.

"Okay," Jasper said.

(**A/N: There's a reason why EmPOV is so short. Don't hate me for it)**

EsPOV

"Carlisle, Paramore contacted me yesterday," I said.

"Really, are they going to come," Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, there going to be here at 6:30 but they will stay upstairs so that it will be a surprise. Then, Alice will ask the kids to settle donwn and Paramore will come down and perform on the makeshift stage," I said.

"Sounds, excellent Esme," Carlisle told me.

APOV

"What is taking the boys so long? We have been down here for an hour with all the boxes of Christmas tree ornaments and the tree isn't here. How are we going to decorate a Christmas tree with out the tree," I said.

"Calm down Alice," Rose told me.

"Oh, they're coming now!" I exclaimed.

"Where have you been," I screamed as Emmet and Jasper came in dragging a Christmas tree behind them.

"Well," Emmet started, "when we were looking there was the big grizzly and you know how I love grizzlies."

"So, you were looking in the forests around here and there just happen to be a grizzly?" I said.

"Yup," Emmet said.

"Wait a second, grizzlies are in hibernation. How did you find one roaming around?" I asked.

"Fine, we went to Goats Rock found a grizzly's den and… well… you know the rest," Emmet.

"Jasper, were you part of this?" I asked.

"Guilty," Jazz said.

"Ugh, well, let's take a look at that tree you got. You better have gotten a good one after what you did." I said.

When the pulled out the tree from behind them I screamed, it was perfect. I think that the tree they found made up for what they did.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Goats Rock," Jazz said guiltily.

"Well, I guess it's goo that you went there," I said, "Rose, we better start decorating."

Oh, my god. The party was in twenty four hours and the house looked perfect. Even more perfect was that it was going to snow tomorrow before the party. I was pretty sure of that, since I am more accurate than the average weather man. Oh, Christmas Eve with snow, it's perfect!

**A/N: Hey I hope that you like the chapter. I realized when I was writing that if you wanted I could write and epilogue that takes place at New Years Eve. Say yes in a review if you want me to and say no if you don't want me to. It would be in a sequel. **


	7. Party

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I updated my other story and then I had to go on vacation and I didn't have access to a computer. So, here is what I think will be the second to last chapter to ****Christmas**** with the ****Cullens****.**

APOV

Oh, the party's going to start soon! I can't wait! The Christmas tree looks magnificent. It is set up in the living room. Up against the other wall is the stage where the DJ (a.k.a Edward) would be. Later on I would put the microphone up for Hayley. In the dining room were a bunch of long rectangular tables coved with a white table cloth. On top of them were piled bowls of chips, appetizers, drinks. Esme and Carlisle were kind of supervising. We came to an agreement that they could stay and hang out up stairs so incase there was trouble we could go and get them but it would seem like they we analyzing our every move. The door bell was going to ring in thirty seconds so I ran to the door and got ready to open it.

"One last pep talk guys, this is a party have fun. Emmett, I know I said have fun but don't go all crazy… I don't think any of the teens at Forks High needs to see the way you were at the last Christmas Eve party," I said, thinking of what Emmett did last year.

"What happened then?" Bella asks. She looked over at Emmett then back at me, obviously thinking of all the horrible things Emmett could have done.

"Oh, well, I'll tell you later. It's kind of a really long story and the door's going to ring in about ten seconds," I said, making a mental note to try and avoid telling Bella about Emmett's teddy bear outfit and his little show he did the year before. The last thing I need is to give Bella another thing to try and use to get out of parties.

I'm so excited! I just want to open the door right now and say, "Hello Jess, Welcome to the party," I know I can't, if I did I would probably freak her out. It's not like I mind but Esme and Carlisle would. Pretty soon there was a solid stream of people coming through the door. I went back to the living room to mingle with the guests. With most of them I said a brief "Hi, how's it going? I hope you enjoy the party" and then get out of there as soon as I could. The only people that I could stand spending more than, a total of three minutes, with was my family and Bella. Finally it was time for the surprise. I run upsatirs.

"Hey Esme," I said.

"Yeah," Esme replies.

"It's time. Tell Paramore to wait at the top of the stairs and then after I introduce them make their way down to the stage," I explain.

"Okay Alice ," Esme tells me, and walks upstairs to go do what I asked.

"Okay everybody there is a surprise. Make room so there can be access to the stage," I said. I could hear people murmuring to each other wondering what the surprise is. "Get ready, please welcome…," I say in my best announcer voice, "Paramore!"

Right on time Paramore walked through the doorway and went on stage. "Hello, Forks High students!" Paramore yells into the microphone. "Are you ready to have an awesome Christmas Eve?"

Everyone cheers and claps. "OK, then lets start!" Everyone roars and cheers as the band starts with there first song.

After they finish through there songs, everyone heads out.

**A/N: I know the chapter is really short, it's not even a page, but I didn't really like the chapter so I kept it short. Like I said before one more chapter until the story is over. **


	8. Presents

**A/N: YAY! I finally got around to updating. I am working on this chapter when I am supposed to be working on a science project. My teachers are so mean once one project is done another teacher assigns one. This is going to be the last chapter unless I think of anything else. Hope you enjoy!**

BPOV

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I heard voices outside my door.

"Edward, come on," Alice said.

"Alice, Bella needs more sleep than you… well, most everything does. How about letting her sleep for another hour?" Edward said.

"Fine, but this better be the last time! You've already said that 3 times.

I looked at the clock, it said 8:00. What time had Alice tried to wake me up first? Five! Five o'clock, in the freaking morning. Pretty soon my hour was up. I felt this slight bouncing.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! Time to get up," Alice said.

I knew the attempt was impossible but I tried anyway, "Alice, can't I have another hour?" I asked.

"Nope," Alice said, "you've…well technically Edward has already played that card four times. I wanted to wake you up a 5:00 but he refused. Now it's nine so, get your but out of bead and downstairs so we can open presents. Emmet is practically dieing with anticipation,"

"Yeah Bells, you better get up or I'll open all the presents with out you," Emmet called from downstairs.

"Not that I care. You guys always spend to much money on me," I muttered.

"Bella, you are either going to get up on you own or I will carry you down by force," Alice told me sternly.

"Fine, Alice give me five more minutes so that I can brush my hair and teeth," I said.

"Okay," Alice replied, "five minutes. If you are not downstairs in five minutes I will come up and get you myself,"

So five minutes I was down stairs and sitting on the couch watching the huge pile of presents, I was silently hoping that they would shrink the longer I stared at them. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

"Oh, I want to go first! Please, please," Emmet begged.

"But I want to go first!" Alice huffed.

"But you already know what everyone has gotten you," Emmet whined.

"Fine, I call second.

Three minutes later Emmet had unwrapped all of his presents. He got a fur-real friend, a personalized shirt that said Emmet one it and had his name, and the game Candy land.

After Emmet Alice went, she got a magic 8 ball, a $500 VISA credit card and a "You can bring me shopping for one day and I won't complain (that much) coupon. I thought that she would get a kick out of the coupon, and plus it was a way that she could use it to torture me in the form of shopping.

"Awwww, Bella I love you! I can't wait to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward looked at me funny, "What does Alice mean? You willingly agreed to go shopping with her?"

"I gave her a coupon that she can use anywhere, anytime at all. It says that she can take me on a shopping trip with her and I won't complain," I explained.

"Your brave," Edward laughed.

Next was Jasper. Let's just say one of his presents was hilarious. It was a plain white shirt one line said "I" the next line was a picture of a heart and then the third and final line said "Alice" When Jasper opened it Alice exclaimed, "It's so that you never forget me! I know that you wouldn't but I thought you should have a shirt that voices that!"

The time finally came when I had to open my presents. The first thing I opened was from Emmet. He actually gave me two presents. I laughed at the first one, it was so Emmet to get me something like that. It was a book in the For Dummies series titled: How to Walk for Dummies. The second I stared at, it was a stuffed animal grizzly bear wearing a white shirt that said Emmet on it.

"Emmet what's this? Are you sure you meant to give it to me?" I asked.

"Well what do you think it is Bella?" Emmet asked me.

"A teddy bear that says Emmet on it," I replied.

"Well, Einstein that's exactly what it is," Emmet said.

"What's it for," I asked.

"When one of the disgusting boys at school comes and asks you out, you hold up the teddy bear and say 'This may not be the real Emmet but I'd like to see you take down this grizzly. If you do I'll go out with you" Emmet said proudly, thinking that he solved all the solutions with Mike and Tyler constantly asking me out.

"There's just one problem," I say.

"What?" Emmet asks.

"Well, it isn't hard to take down a stuffed grizzly," I say, "Even I can do it,"

"Really, I'd like to see you try," Emmet says.

"Okay," I reply.

"Edward, stand up and hold the teddy bear out," I say. I brought my arm back and then swing. I missed and the momentum mad me go falling forward.

"HA!" Emmet called, "Maybe next year I should get you How to Take Down a Stuffed Bear for dummies,"

"Ugh," I mutter before returning to the couch where I stayed for the rest my opening presents. Edward got me a new charm for my bracelet. It was a clock. It was made so well it looked like the hands were frozen in mid tick.

"It stands for that we have forever together. Whatever happens good or bad, what ever we want to do we can do it forever. And since we have forever we can take our time and enjoy every moment," Edward said.

"Thanks, Edward," I say.

And there it was, my first Christmas with the Cullens.

**A/N: Okay, so me beta disappeared, therefore this chapter is not Beta-ed.**


	9. An

A/N: Sorry, I meant to update earlier. I know I said that I would update before Easter and I didn't. I couldn't because of all the crazy things going on in my life. I'm in the play and I have practice every day. Then on top of that I have a science project due and then I also have to write a short story for English. Then when all that stuff is done I'll have to study for finals. So I probably won't be able to update until after I get out of school.


	10. Thoughts

**A/N: This is the last chapter. The story technically ended last chapter but since I haven't updated for a while I decided to write a little more. This is more Bella thinking about what happened.**

BPOV

Wow… having Christmas with the Cullens was totally different than everything else. But what isn't different when you do things with a house full of vampire. I sat on the couch in their living room thinking about the past month. Everything from Alice's excitement when she told me we were celebrating Christmas, to Emmet putting stuffed animal bears on the tops of every tree. Some things that some people may think is weird is just normal for the Cullens. That's why I plan to join their family and spend Christmas with the Cullens every year.


End file.
